


Good/bad morning

by bookeater_otaku



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeater_otaku/pseuds/bookeater_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Manga Spoiler*. Just Edward that get a contraditory morning after he gains back is limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good/bad morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belonged to us. It is my first time writing for this fandom and I just wanted to do a short and sweet story about what could happen after Edward gains back his limbs. So obviously spoiler ahead.
> 
> This is “talking”, this is 'thinking' 
> 
> Enjoy *^_^*
> 
> First published on FF.net on march 23 2011

                

Good/bad morning

Everything was calm in the morning, the birds were chirping outside and from what he was able to see through the window, Edward knew they were going to have beautiful weather today. The only problem was that he was already awake when it was the perfect morning to sleep in.

But still, a wonderful day in perspective and he was going to spend it slowly, probably going to read a book, enjoy granny and Winry’s cooking and maybe take a walk around with the latter in the evening.

It doesn’t mean he could not stay in bed a little longer, he was still hurt you know. The final fight in Central against that goddling wannabe took its toll on everyone. But it was over now. Almost.

Sure the bad guys were beaten; he and Alphonse got their body back and since they no longer work for the military they didn’t have to follow the orders. Sure, there were a lot of issues and loose ends to take care off, goodbyes to say and also everyone that had sustained some manner of injuries that day had to be patched up, but right now it was time for rest and healing.

It took a while for Alphonse to get travel ready; his body was too weak to handle the strains the return to their hometown of Resembool would instil. But once he was strong enough they left so that he could heal better in the countryside rather than in the polluted city, for both his mind and body.

If all this adventuring had given him something else besides a collection of scars, it was the habit to rise early. Useful and practical? Yes. Inconvenient and annoying sometime? Oh yeah. Just like right now, Edward knew he was just barely late on his usual morning routine and he got his bladder screaming murder at him. He tried to ignore it but alas, it just made it worse.

So it was with great regret that he tossed aside the cover and made a bee line for the door.

But… You know what happen when you get up in a hurry not quite awake and have to go to the bathroom urgently? Yes, you hit your little toe on bedpost as hard as you can. It’s always the little toe and it knows it. It’s shaped like someone who keeps his head tucked in like it sees the damn bedpost coming and braces himself for impact. And it’s the one who hurt the most and you ended out your eyes crossed out, mouth open gasping for breath and the rest of the face crisped.

So Edward, by this wonderful morning is stuck in his room hopping on one foot flinging his arms around to keep balance, looking like a moron.

Does it end here? No! While trying to grab his foot and stumbling his way to the door he somehow managed to hit his elbow on the corner of the desk. And now you guess it what did he manage to hit? Yup! The **ulnar nerve,** also more commonly known as the funny bone.

Gasping for breath, curses running through his head Edward was now cradling his elbow, one foot in the air the rest of the body twisting around to elevated the pain, he made it to the door on inertia alone, mange open it only to trip on the dog, who was lounging right outside his room making him do one of the most epic face plant ever.

Edward was left twitching in pain on the ground, not enough limbs left to get up and a pressing desire to relive himself. But, even though it was probably the worst minute just out of bed he ever had, he realised something that made him smile.

 It was his left leg and right arm that was hurting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry was going to her workshop with a cup of coffee when she almost stumbled on Edward laying face first on the ground with the dog at his side barking his discontentment.

“Edward, what are you doing?”

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
